1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to operating in a television white space (TVWS) network.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed. One scheme known as “white-fi” entails expanding Wi-Fi technology with the unused frequency spectrum in the television (TV) band (i.e., the TV white space). An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 af task group has been created to define an amendment to the IEEE 802.11 standard for using the TV white space (TVWS). The IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters). However, by using the TVWS with frequencies below 1 GHz, IEEE 802.11af may offer greater propagation distances to be achieved, in addition to the increased bandwidth offered by the unused frequencies in the TV spectrum.